


Danger Love

by Hossyboy



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wild Rock Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hossyboy/pseuds/Hossyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was born weak in a world where the weak die quick. Yet against all odds he survives thanks to his father and eldest brother Scott. But now with his Clan facing the danger of starvation Stiles must put everything on the line and try to win over the affections of The Lakeside Clan's future chief, Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek Of The Lakeside Clan

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the yaoi manga Wild Rock, you should read it.

My name is Stiles and I've always been weak.  
Complications during my birth caused my mother to die and so I was born early with no milk to drink. If my father had not been the chief I probably would have died, but since he was it was easy to find a female willing to suckle me.  
My eldest brother Scott has always been strong.  
After our mother died he took care of me and raised me, even when he had every reason to hate me. He has always been their to pick me up when I stumble and catch me when I fall, nothing I could do can ever repay the debt I owe him.  
Not that I've done anything to repay him, instead I just rely on him more. Now that were older he's always picking up my slack and hunting enough for the both of us. Everyday I just bring more and more shame to my clan and my family.  
But in a single moment my entire life changed, it's a moment I will never forget.  
____  
Stiles trailed behind the hunting party, his breath's coming in short, harsh gasps. The sun beat down mercilessly on him and he could already feel the dry sensation on his pale skin that was a common signal of the sun burns he so often received.  
In his left hand he held his spear and the other rested on his burning chest, he was such a weakling! Ahead of him Scott led the hunting party, his tanned arms and legs pumping as he bounded through the forest, the other hunters almost in tune with him. With the guidance of Scott, the party became one, all their footfalls creating a steady rhythm. The heartbeat of the clan, all as one beneath their Alpha hunter.  
Stiles on the other hand could not keep pace nor rhythm. His willowy body sickly when compared to all the other males, he was lucky that Scott even let him accompany them.  
Stiles flushed with both embarrassment and relief as the party slowed their pace as the lake came into view. It was breath taking as always.  
Stiles remembered a story Scott used to tell him before sleep, that the lake was made from the tears of the moon and that was why it turned silver beneath the sunlight. 'Why does the moon cry?' Stiles remembered asking, his child self enraptured by the story.  
'Because Stiles the moon and sun are lovers but they can never touch, and so their cursed to glimpse each other at dawn and dusk. That's why the moon cries.' Within a heartbeat the memory sank away and he focused on the voice of his brother who now stood facing the party.  
"-spread out from here and catch any prey heading down for a drink." Scott finished before splitting his face with one of his dazzling smiles, drawing tiny grins from the others. Even Stiles found the energy to smile. "Okay!" Scott added as he turned to dive into the lush underbrush of the forest. One by one the males began to disappear from sight and soon it was Stiles turn to disappear. Thankful for a second wind Stiles found new energy and charged into the forest after his clanmates.  
Soundlessly the party spread through the forest, Scott disappeared into the thicker underbrush. Stiles paused for a moment, before heading towards the lake where the forest was thinner. There he could move easier.  
Without even ducking Stiles passed beneath the giant ferns, shadows playing over his fair skin. As the lake slowly came into view, a pleasant shimmer through the trees, Stiles inhaled deeply.  
Water and the heat were the first scents Stiles recognized, beneath those he smelled the fragrant flowers blooming at the lakesides edge. His muscles relaxed and his shoulders slumped as he let the smell fill his lungs.  
Thunder rumbled overhead and Stiles eyes snapped open, when had he closed them? His gaze shot upwards but there wasn't a dark cloud in sight, instead the rumble became louder until the sound shook the ground.  
Stiles barely had time to turn before the tree at his side shattered into thousands of shards, a massive sabertooth crashing straight through the plant. His body froze as the cats eyes pinned him and the beast slid to a halt.  
"STILES!" He heard Scott shout,"Stiles! Lift your spear! Lift your spear Stiles!"  
Stiles heard the desperation in Scott's voice and felt his own fear yet he couldn't move. Those glowing yellow eyes rooting him in place.  
It's jaws opened to reveal razor-like fangs longer than his leg and he watched as it's muscles tensed for the spring, Stiles was watching his own death unravel and he could do nothing.  
Stiles recognized the smear of tan skin and long dark hair passing by him instantly. Hazel eyes opened wide as the sabertooth stiffened, the largest knife Stiles had ever seen piercing its skull.  
With a deafening boom the beast collapsed, the muscular man at its side removing his blade with a blank expression. Stiles legs gave out.  
"Stiles are you okay?!" Scott panted as he slid to a stop at his brothers side.  
"It's Derek!" A voice shouted.  
"Derek did it!" Another chorused.  
Stiles sat stunned, eyes staring up at Derek as the man silently wiped his blade clean. Finally Derek's eyes turned to him, his silver-blue eyes eerily remaining Stiles of the lake.  
"Th-Thank you. You saved me." Stiles breathed out shakily and for a moment everything was quiet.  
"One such as yourself does not have the ability to wield a weapon." Derek said, his eyes full of disdain. His words were a punch to the gut.  
"We didn't ask for your help!" Scott snarled.  
"Brother!" Stiles gasped and placed a hand on Scott's chest, positioning himself between the two alpha hunters.  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault. So don't waste your anger on him... Please." Stiles begged.  
_____  
"Today's kill was also done by Derek again?"  
Stiles and Scott sat before their father, Chief Stilinski, leader of the Eastern Forest Clan. The Chiefs steady eyes watched as his sons cast their gazes downwards, burdened with shame.  
"I'm sorry I was of no use." Stiles choked out, his head bowed and his hands clasped before himself. The Chief sighed inwardly.  
"Forget about today's failure." Chief Stilinski sighed. "... More importantly always having our prey taken by the Lakeside Clan is putting the continuation of our clan in immediate danger. And so Stiles... As a child of the Chief I want you to work on persuading Derek."  
"You can't be-" Stiles began only to be cut of by Scott.  
"That is too great a burden for Stiles. If Derek must be persuaded then I-"  
"That's no good." Stilinski sighed and met the gaze of his eldest. "Since long ago, that clan has been full of stubborn men. If either of us were to go we would only worsen the situation with excessive talk." Slowly, as if dreading his next words, Chief Stilinski's eyes drifted to his frail son. "... And that's why..."


	2. The Real Stiles

The cool lake water lapped gently at Stiles ankles, chasing away the heat from his skin. His fingers fiddled nervously with the hem of the long robes he wore to resist the urge to scratch his scalp where the clan women had braided the hair at his temples. The braids were pulled tight and were conjoined at the back of his head, the rest of his hair tucked safely beneath them.   
With a sigh Stiles began to move his feet inside the water as his thoughts soured, I have to pretend to be a woman and persuade Derek, what a joke. Men are weak to women he says. Besides if a man is weak enough to be a woman he's no good at all. I didn't chose to be born this way.   
A foreign smell drifted to him and he glanced in the direction it came from and immediate blushed.   
A familiar tan skinned man stood several feet away, his eyes skimming over the lake. In his left hand he carried a spear, his infamous long knife in his right.   
Stiles recognized Derek just as the alpha hunter spotted him, the alpha turned towards Stiles and began to pick his way over.   
Stiles could already begin to feel himself sweat, his hands moving restlessly at his sides. What was he supposed to do.  
Before he could decide Derek stopped a few feet away, a single eyebrow raised in curiosity.   
"You're of The Eastern Forest Clan aren't you. What are you doing here?" Derek questioned, his eyebrow remaining raised. Panicking Stiles could only lift his eyes to meet Derek's, their gazes burning against each other's off a few moments.  
In a blur of motion Derek stabbed his knife into the ground between them causing Stiles to nearly jump from his own skin.   
"This lake is full of ferocious animals." Derek noted, his eyes once again as hard as they were when he'd saved Stiles. "If you don't want to die, you'd better get your feet out of the water."   
For a moment Stiles stared up at Derek before leaping to his feet, his skin drained of all it's color. Stiles then glanced over at Derek, all the color rushing back to bloom across his cheeks.   
Soundlessly Stiles spun on his heel and stomped away, to embarrassed to stay a moment longer, the orders of his father long forgotten.   
Derek watched Stiles leave, a faintly amused look on his face. 'What a strange guy.' He thought to himself.   
_____

Stiles entered the chief's tent without pause, his eyes on his feet as he passed his father to where his sleeping mat lay. There he collapsed, his skin burning with embarrassment and shame. Was he really that useless? He couldn't hunt and now he couldn't even talk to a single man, how useless could one person be?  
"Welcome back." His father greeted as he continued to carve at one of his wooden staffs. "Did you talk to Derek?"  
Stiles could only shake his head, to ashamed to face his father.  
"Then try your best again tomorrow." The chief sighed and instantly Stiles stomach churned, he would have to go back again tomorrow?!  
So with that Stiles began to travel daily to the lakeside.  
_____

Stiles picked his way over the gnarled roots that cluttered the pathway, ahead the lake glistened tauntingly.   
The faint sounds of splashing could be heard and Stiles instinctively picked out the outline of Derek and a large fish wrestling in the water. Stiles watched with fascination as Derek pierced the fish with his knife. After carrying it to the shore Derek finally noticed him and spared Stiles the smallest of smiles, instantly causing the other male to blush.  
'Although it's difficult to get close to him and it doesn't seem like he ever talks,' Stiles thought. 'When he looks at me he smiles and everyday I smile back with an almost uncontainable happiness... And yet... The one he's really smiling at isn't me.' A cold feeling wormed it's way into Stiles chest as he thought and unaware, Stiles drew his legs up to him in a protective position. He was so caught up in his dark thoughts that he didn't even notice Derek as he closed in on him.   
"What is it?" The deep baritone was like a splash of water to the face and Stiles instantly woke from his own world to peer up at the man crouching next to him.  
"Oh." He mumbled dumbly and a faint blush dusted his cheeks. "It's nothing." Derek didn't seem to believe a bit of what he said.  
"If your not feeling well you can take a short break and go home." Derek offered and grasped Stiles's wrist gently to pull him to his feet. "Don't worry. I'll keep watch in case of animals." Derek added with a small grin and Stiles felt his own lips tighten into a smile.  
After a few moment Stiles found himself in a cool cave, away from the heat of the sun, Derek sat at the mouth where he could peer out across the lake below. It was the first time Stiles had ever been in this cave but he felt oddly safe and he felt Derek was to blame for that.   
I probably com off as a spoiled child Stiles suddenly thought and instantly blushed.   
"This is the place that I always use." Derek said suddenly, thankfully breaking the silence between them. "It's not a very comfortable place to sleep, but..."  
"Thank you." Stiles interjected, honestly happy.  
"Don't mention it. You just lay down." Derek reassured, a small smile touching his lips.   
Obediently Stiles lay down but he could not close his eyes, instead he watched Derek as the alpha hunter examined the land outside the cave.  
'If only his kind eyes would turn to look at the real me.' Stiles thought. 'If only that smile was meant for the real me.'


End file.
